commitment: Behind the scene
by winter009
Summary: what if,  When two Different Worlds collide?  Two different people forced to unite,  What will happen next?  Should they agree of what fate present them or the other way?  full summary inside! YAY NEW STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello everyone! I know... A new story... lol this is the one ive been talking about when i tell you guys about the new story ive been writing lately... hope you****'ll enjoy this!**

And dont worry! I did update chapter 4 to 5 of FABH! Lol just check it out though! *Laugh nervously* it's a make-up for the long time em gone at FFN *cough* !

*laugh nervously*

Soo... this one also popup on my stupid head and tadan! Here it is!

**Disclaimer: i dont own any Mai Hime/Mai Otome character nethier the movie! Though i want to own Natsuki's Ducati tehe!... lol!**

**Commintement**

**winter009**

**Rated :T**

**Summary**

Windbloom is one of the popular Showbiz Corporation of Japan,

in producing popular and most talented Actors and Actresses out there.

The most glamorous people you'll ever see.

And one of those people is the famous Shizuru Fujino. The pride of Japan.

Not far from Windbloom stand Fuuka Island,

where the Garderobe is also known from its talented actors and actresses in the field of Yuri and Yaoi.

And... all of those people,

only one name, who stand out from the rest.

Natsuki Kuga.

Pride of Garderobe, their living dream...

But what if,

When two Different Worlds collide?

Two different people forced to unite,

What will happen next?

**Legend: for future reference**

" " Talking

_**talk **_Thought/Not true/ Opposite of the said word

**' ' **Highlights

**- - - - ** Start/end of story

**=o= =o= **Inside the movie/start/end of drama

Continuation of drama/next scene

**Commitment: Behind the scene**

**Take 1: The junction of two worlds**

– – – – – – – – – – – –

Somewhere in Tokyo, early morning.

"This is ridiculous! How come we ended up with this _less_!" A furious blonde bark angrily.

"It's 'mess' Haruka-chan..." Said a mousy haired woman to the blonde named Haruka.

"That's what I said, Yukino!" The woman named Haruka pace back and forth at the waiting room. "This is stupid! How did you done this to us! Your fri- I mean your Managers Bubuzuke!" She pointed accusingly to a brunette sitting calmly at the sofa.

"Ara... But I thought Haruka-chan didn't mind if I agree with this '_wonderful_ opportunity' ne?" The brunette said while putting the now empty cup of tea on the coffee table. "And besides... All hardships and trials come across Haruka is not an obstacle, because Haruka-chan is a strong and very good at different solutions like this. Am I wrong Haruka-chan? " The brunette asked 'innocently'.

'Huff' "Of course!" Said Haruka without thoughts.

"Then it's settled, we shall get through these and everything's gonna be alright..." The brunette said nochantly.

The blonde just slap her face in frustration.

– – – – – – – – – – – –

Somewhere in Fuuka, same day but not on the same time.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

A groan

"..."

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ugh... Alright! Alright!" A frustrated sigh " 'm up..." Emerald scanning the area, finding where's that annoying sound come from.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

"..."

She grab her blackberry and answer the annoying call when she read who's the caller.

"Know what, give me a good reason why should I spare you from my headache... It's freaking early in the morning! The hell are you calling for?" The emerald eyed woman bark.

"hmmnn..." Came a groan from the other side of the bed where she remember she have 'a companion'

"Geez... Calm down Princess! And besides who's a normal person waking up at 11:45 in noon and call it early huh? Natsuki, c'mon Miss Maria and your Aunt Kruger is looking for you at least 5 hours ago! And your cousin keep nagging me, Where the hell are you! What am I? 'The NATSUKI KUGA EVERY MINUTE BROADCASTER?' geez... Natsuki, where are you really?" The long reply on the other side of the phone.

"ugh! look I'll be up, gave me a minute or something and I'll be outta here 'kay?" Natsuki hastily came out of the bed dashing towards the bathroom, naked.

"..."

– – – – – – – – – – – –

"Em on my way Okay?... bye!" Natsuki end the call and focus her attention to the road again.

"Geez... everyone's so excited to see me..." She sigh and shook her head from the idea.

Well after leaving the hotel suite, where she ended up sleeping over with a hottie. Everyone's calling her whereabouts, she wonder why though... it's not she did this for the first time...

She sigh

First one to call her is her friend Chie, then Miss Maria, then her Aunt Kruger and now her Annoying cousin!

Ugh... life really loves her!

"..." sigh

"I really should speed up..." She commented to herself.

– – – – – – – – – – – –

"This way please... Suzushiro-san, Kikukawa-san, Fujino-san... This is the C.E.O's office... please come in..." Bowed the secretary who lead their the way to the said office.

A huff, from Haruka.

Same bow from Yukino and "Thank you for leading us the way here..."

"Ara Ookini, We Appreciate your effort" Said Shizuru and gave her famous trademark smile.

The secretary blush and excuse herself.

"So... this is it... I'm gonna knock now..." Haruka said and knock.

'come in' from inside the office.

The three proceed and enter the office... they are greeted by two pairs of eyes, one is a mint green from a woman sitting at the center of the room, probably she's the C.E.O, and the other is a piercing golden yellow from the woman sitting at the opposite chair facing the other woman.

"Ah! Suzushiro-san! I'm glad you came! Fujino-san, Kikukawa-san..." Said the owner of the mint green orbs. "Please have a sit!" She Added

Haruka, Yukino and Shizuru sit quitely after.

"Ah! where's my manners! I'm Natsue Kruger but please do call me Aunt Kruger or Aunt Sue is fine..." A grin from Aunt Kruger.

"And this woman here is Miss Maria, the manager of Trio and wil be incharge of the things that we needed for this project and be helping us"

Miss Maria Bow

"I'm in your good hand"

"I think you already knew us so..." Yukino trailed off, looked at Haruka.

"Right, so we'll be going directly to the _joint_" Haruka said seriously

"..."

"It's point Haruka-chan... not joint" Yukino corrected

"That's what I've said Yukino!" Haruka said defensively.

A stiffle giggle from a certain brunette.

A big grin from the CEO.

"..."

"Okay, I'm glad we're out of the pleasantries and greetings... Actually we'll just wait for a moment... If yu dont mind" A pause

"Theres three more people we needed to wait"

"Ara... it's quite alright Kruger-san we dont mind at all"

Shizuru said right away when she see Haruka was just to protest.

"That's great! So, who want tea?" Aunt Kruger, look at Miss Maria and nod.

Miss Maria got the message proceed to prepare some tea in the kitchenet inside the said office.

"Ara, a tea would be quite alright" Shizuru respond happily

After giving the tea Miss Maria go back at her chair and sip her own tea with the others

"So, who's these three people we're waiting?" Haruka ask

"Well-" Aunt kruger words are halted when the door of the office suddenly opened revealing two figure. One was a charcoaled short-haired woman with a spectacle hanging with her nose bridge, beside her was as short-haired just like the former or shorter but red in color.

"Sorry we're late Aunt Kruger..." Said the charcoal-haired woman then proceed to sit at one of the vacant chairs

"Atlast! You two! Where have you been?" Aunt kruger said with relief

"It's freaking lunchtime! The street freaking busy again, so our car almost stop every five minutes" The red head said

"By the way where's that stupid mutt?" she added

'_Mutt? They have a pet dog? Ara..._' Shizuru thought

"That would be us, asking you that! I thought Natsuki's with you two?" The older blunette said.

"She said she would be here early..." The charcoal-hair trailed off then massage her temple

"Geez, She always do this things..." then shook her head.

"Anyway, we're still here so... what's what?" The red-haired woman said

"Ah! I forgot, girls meet the talents of Windbloom..."

Aunt Kruger trailed off then look at the two new comers, she can see a raising brow and a curious eyes.

"Meet Haruka Suzushiru-san the manager with her co-manager Yukino Kikukawa-san"

"Ow! I've heard a lot of you! By the way I'm Chie Harada at your service ma'am" the charcoaled haired woman said standing up and do the gentleman bow.

"And this is-"

"Nao Yuuki... blah blah blah..." Nao wave her hand lazily and cutting Chie's introduction.

Aunt Kruger shook her head and sigh while Miss Maria twitch a brow.

"Okay, finish you two? Alright, and finally here is their talent... Shizuru Fujino-san Windbloom's pride and todays best Actress of Japan"

"Please to meet you Harada-san... Yuuki-san" Shizuru greeted with a bow.

Chie's jaw drop while Nao's brow frown

_'what? Is this for real! We're face to face with Shizuru Fujino? The SHIZURU FUJINO!'_ Chie thought freaking out.

'_Why is she here with her managers? I sense trouble here!' _Nao thought suspectingly.

"And you just meet Chie-chan and Nao-chan the Trio"

"The... Trio?..." Shizuru trailed off

"Our "leader" well that's what she's called out is not here yet and speaking of our "leader" and us..." Nao answered Shizuru's silent question and look at Aunt Kruger.

"Why are we here for?"

Aunt Kruger grin.

"Well, you see ladies... it's beacuse..."

"Hmmmnnn... You sure have one of the best delicious ramen I ever eated in my whole Mikoto!" Natsuki said while finishing her ramen with one slurp.

"Hmnp! Umm!" Mikoto nodded and gulp "Yup! This is good! Mai's ramen is the best!"

A chuckle

"So, when could I meet this Mai chick you've been talking about, huh Mikoto?" The raven haired woman asked and mess Mikoto's already messy hair

"Mai's always busy but I'll ask her if when isn't she busy!" The lively girl said

"Okay, then introduce us to her some of this day okay?"

"Yup! I'll introduce Mai's to Natsuki and to everyone" A nod

Chuckle.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Oops! There's someone texting me... wait Mikoto..." Natsuki flipped her Cellphone and read it.

**'Kuga-san you're late.**

**Where were you?**

**The meeting started 30 minute ago...**

**-Miss Maria'**

Natsuki stiffened.

Mikoto just blink "Natsuki?..."

"Fuck! I'm toast!" Natsuki spun around and run

Mikoto blink and blink and just blink again, then she heard a...

"See ya sometimes Mikoto!"

The young girl blink again

"I disagree! I dont want her as the mutts partner for this new project!"

Nao complained for the nth time.

"What? C'mon Nao it's Shizuru FUJINO we're talking about here! The most popular, talented actress you've ever seen in Japan! Geez!"

Chie countered

"And besides, if she plus Natsuki equals the most must watch movie of the entire history ever! Get it? It's perfect!" She dreamingly added.

"And she's way TOO perfect to her!" Nao pointed an accusing finger to Shizuru

"What will the mutt's fans if they knew about the project? Or the "Anti-Natsuki"? Or that's woman's fans or something? It will be a riot!"

"Are you kidding me spider? Are you listening just awhile ago? It will be a TOP secret project! The press and media will not know about it until it's on the theatre! C'mon Nao, it's Natsuki Kuga and Shizuru Fujino we're talking about here, for the nth time okay?"

"..."

And the bickering continues...

"Ara, are they like that always?" Said an amused kyoto-ben.

"... Unfortunately... yes, I dont know what to do when their at it anymore" Aunt Kruger sigh

"Kids..." Haruka

"I think, this will turn out good Kruger-san" Miss Miria supressed a smile.

"Hmmmm... I think..." Response Sue and thought for something.

_'Yup! It will turn out good... the last time they bicker about a project for Natsuki, it turns out a success...'_ She smiled for that.

"What do you mean-" Haruka's words was cut-off by.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late I didn't notice the time when I go out for lunch" Enter a Navy-haired woman and scan the room, where she see's her two bestfriends stop bickering at the middle of the office, while her Aunt Sue sit on her usual desk near her was Miss Maria and a three _un_known people.

"Mutt!" Nao exclaimed running towards her cousin

"Natsuki!" Chie followed suit

"Finally! The person we've been waiting!" Aunt Kruger said

"Mutt, say you wouldn't take this stupid Project! And tell Chie that she's freaking crazy with the whole idea!" Nao approach Natsuki and shook her.

"Wha?-" Natsuki said dumfoundedly

"O-Oi! What are you doing?" the raven-haired woman said after, taking note about those three other people in the room.

And one particular one, she thought she'd seen her before... but where?... she wonder

"Natsuki! You gotta be kidding me princess! This is a great oppurtunity! You'll be with Japan's most talented SuperStar in History for God sake's!" Said countered Nao's words.

"Chie Harada! What about the mutt's image! Her reputation! What if this project's gonna pull her down?" the red-head protested.

"What? How in the world Natsuki's reputations and image will be in it huh? You're such a pessimstic individual Nao..." Chie shook her head in exhaustion

And their at it again...

"Oh, boy... they're making my head ache..." Aunt kruger massage her temple.

Miss Maria sigh in frustration, anyone can tell that she's at her limit to explode and you can see some vein in her forehead popping.

"Ara..." '_their at it again..._' an amuse Shizuru thought. She then proceed examining the new arrived persons appearance.

She has this long hip length navy-blue hair that was well keep in a clean ponytail. She too have a pale skin that Shizuru think suited the navy-haired woman and for the kyoto-ben, thought that Natsuki and hers got the same height.

A fair nose not too pointy and not too short but just fair... a pair of lips... of...-

'_what?... erase that_' she scold herself.

Back to the topic, well her eyes is not same as Aunt Kruger's mint green and Nao's lime green orbs. That Natsuki's eyes are fierce but not hard or harsh emerald orbs... that somehow make Shizuru magnetize to it's hidden mystery...

"Okay! Enough! Shut the hell out of you two and be quite!"

Atlast Natsuki said with harsher tones.

The two, namely Chie and Nao's like a scold child nod and return to their respected sits quickly.

Afraid of the blunnetes temper when mad.

_'I know I see her before! Ofcourse, she's Shizuru Fujino THE Fujino!' _Natsuki conclude her thought awhile ago.

"So, that's the reason of the whole Chie-Nao bickering episodes?" Natsuki confirmed after her Aunt Sue explain why the two ended up in that ruckus awhile ago.

A sigh from her Aunt to confirm her thoughts

"..."

"Okay, as far as I know... Suzushiro-san and Kikukawa-san here is the manager of... this woman?" Shizuru raise a brow on how Natsuki address her

"That I'll be pairing for the next project, am I correct?"

Natsuki repeated and summarize what she just heard.

"Yes" her Aunt answered for her

"..."

"Okay... I've decided what to do" Natsuki declared.

All eyes and ears are once again get her attention specially a pair of crimson eyes, Natsuki cough and start.

"Chie has a point, it can make people... gets their attention specially this is the first time we ask and invite a non-Garderobe talent specially it came outside Fuuka... Windbloom, and to add it all..." She look at Shizuru "It's the famous Shizuru Fujino! The pride not just Windbloom but the whole Japan!"

"Yes! I know you agree with me princess!" Chie said eyes shining with happiness, Nao huff.

_'Ara, what's with the look' _Shizuru raise a brow but it was hidden with her amusement.

"The people will come and see for themselves. To the movie, it may cause us the rating we are reaching and more. And it may or be the 'door' of us Garderobe to widen our work not only just in Fuuka but maybe outside Fuuka. Japan will acknowledge that WE really exist, the TV station and the Corporation were stars are the like... are the like of us... what the _normal _people called Gays, lesbians... bi... name it" the blunette frown of the ide that they are _not normal. _

Chie and Nao sigh, they know what it feels that someone's thinking that the likes of them isn't normal and isn't right at all...

"But, Nao has a point too... people may watch the project but... what if people will discriminate the movie? The uncomfortable, shock or disagree about who is the actresses... us... are invlove... what if, yeah it may allowed to show it in theatre and watch at Windbloom. But what about after that? Against it? Disgusted?"

Natsuki frown grew deeper, it looks like a glare now...

Nao nod in agreement

"It's good if... it's only in here in Garderobe... Fuuka I mean... people here accepted us... an equal... though some of them disagree but... out of ten it's atleast two people disagree's so, we are secured that the film we're making will gain not much profit but yes we gain SOMETHING... respect and acceptance..." Natsuki sigh and rub her temples

"..."

"People outside Fuuka will found out this hidden project though, not today, not tomorrow, or the next day... but we can't hid this BIG project to anyone that long... but if we try to really cooperate and try our hardest... we can hide the project until the film is done..."

"..." A long pause again

"Okay I've decided, I'll accept the project" She declared

"Wha-?" Nao jaw drop, not believing her cousin's decision

"Yesss!" Chie cried out

"Well done Natsuki" her Aunt Sue clap while Miss Maria hid a smile.

The remaining three has their mix emotions. One had a relief reation, the other did a huff and the last one did make a mental note.

Well the relief goes to Yukino who sigh that they can make the project without problems, while Haruka huff with all what happened. And Shizuru who thought deeply.

_'Hhmmnn, Kuga-san... the two option has a point. She_'s _right if the project will not be a success, it will cost us a lot... not just the production but also to all who is envolve to this project...'_

"But first, let me know what Fujino-san thought about these all thing or something_"_

The raven-haired actress said and stand slowly, walking towards where Shizuru is sitted and that's make the brunette snap back at the present time.

They lock eyes

_'Ara... what now?'_

"Ara, what do you mean kuga-san?"

Shizuru inquired never breaking her mask.

"Tell me, Fujino-san... do you accept the project and take all the circumstances that will take place in the near future?" Natsuki ask.

"Of course, I did thought about that" Shizuru answered back.

"Hmmm... tell me, this is your first time making a Yuri film and be paired to a lesbian right?" the blunette said everyword with a frown, she didn't like talking about her status like that.

"Yes... but I dont mind..." Shizuru frown too, not getting what the other woman is at.

"Are you uncomfortable with a physical interaction with me if the situation is like that? I mean like touching you... hugging? Or even kissing you? Do you mind?" Natsuki frown then smirk with sarcasm. *does smirk with sarcasm even exist? I mean that phrase?*

"Ara, of course not... I mean, if it was necessary I'll do it, it will be a new experience in my part..." Shizuru's frown deeper.

"We have two different world Fujino-san, you sure you're okay with that?"

Does Natsuki dont trust her that much, to do her part as an actress? A professional?

She just stare hard at the younger blunette sending her answer with that stare

"..."

"Then..." the one started "Welcome to our world... the other side of the showbiz industry... lets both try our best for this project" the blunette offer her hands for a handshake and the brunette accepted it.

Natsuki end her interrogation and sit back.

"..."

Aunt Sue cough, getting everybodies attention again.

"So, every sides were heard and some problems were solves I think this ends our meeting..."

the older blunette end the discussion and nod at Miss Maria who step forward.

"I'll start working the papers, contracts and files for this project. For now, Suzushiro-san, Kikukawa-san, and Fujino-san... you can rest for todays... tomorrow, The Trio will personally tour you around Garderobe and tells you about how we do our role as a team here..."

She said "And please, ask question if you have clarifications... they're '_willing' to _answer them all" the blonde added.

"What? Why us?" Nao react

"Hmmnn, I'll check if I have some schedules for tomorrow..." Chie

"Whatever..." Natsuki sigh defeatingly, she knew her aunt will take no for her.

"You three are the 'free-iest' people that can do the job children, and Natsuki please escort Suzushiro-san, Kikukawa-san and Fujino-san to the 'Mansion'" Aunt Sue ordered ***1***

"Excuse me? Me? An escort? Aunt Sue why me? There's the driver who can send them there! And what? To The 'Mansion'?" Natsuki whined and exclaimed

oh, her day could be much worst... she thought

"Yes, to the 'Mansion' and as far as I can remember, speaking of home... where were you last night?" her aunt, kicking her protectiveness mode for Natsuki asked.

"Ugh!" the young blunette slap her face

_Not this again..._

"Yah!... speaking of that where have you been last night mutt? The last time I knew, you were flirting with that model from Neon Studio..." Nao recall with a grin

"Dont tell me... that other voice I heard this morning when I call you is that... that..." Chie whispered and grin michieviously

"So? What's wrong If I ask her out last night? We were both single... and active..." Natsuki smirk.

Chie whistle while Nao laugh

"You dog! So... how's she?" her cousin ask, grinning like an idiot

"Booooring... She scream like a little girl you know! And it was like it's scripted!"

Nastuki huff then grin

"But I wont complain with her asset though..."

Chie and Nao started laughing hard again, they know what their friends talking about. That particular woman that Natsuki sleep in was 'blessed' in her chest area!

If there's anyone can make their day good again, it should be Natsuki's sexual experience with her girls.

Why? Natsuki always finds her flings marred sides. And that's also why Natsuki never entering or having a steady relationships... girlfriend? She dont have one since birth... though she have lots of flings and one night-stand just like what happen last night...

'_Ara... what are they laughing at?_' Curioused Shizuru mused

"Fujino-san..."

"Hmm? Pardon me Kruger-san?"

"I said, you can take and rest for the day. My niece Natsuki will escort you at 'The Mansion'... and please aunt Sue or Aunt Kruger is fine." Aunt Kruger smiled softly

"And please... feel at home when you three reach there. Wait, I'll tell Natsuki now... Natsuki!"

"Yes?"

"Accompany our guest to the 'Mansion' NOW" the older blunette commanded sternly

"And, make sure you stay there and no buts" she added

Sigh

Natsuki faced her friends again

"Okay, guys... see you tomorrow at the taping... gotta go"

"Aye! Bye princess!" Chie said

Natsuki snort

"Bye mutt..." Nao

"Yah, Yah..." she wave her hand, look at the three people she'll escort at the 'Mansion'

"Follow me please..." And she left without turning back.

**A/N: sigh wow this chapter is longer than ****I thought! *Laugh nervously* my first time writing a ShizNat! Lol. Hope you enjoy this Intro-err chapter? *cough cough* well the updates will depend on the reviews though so... R&R IF you fellas want me to continue writing this one!**

***nervously look around* **

***nervously laugh* gotta go!**

**And please tell me your thoughts guy, just press that reviewstory button below!**

***1***Mansion: Natsuki and Aunt Sue are referring to Natsuki's house... though her aunt Kruger always there to stay so... it's like aunt Kruger and Natsuki both live there

**Ja ne!**

**Winter009**

**out**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hi everyone! Here's a new chapter for Commitment:Behind the scene! Yay! And whoa! This chapter was way too long than i ever imagine! *whistle* hahaha! Oh! And thanks for the reviews guys! You dont know how much it make my day and inspire me to update as soon as I have vacant time! A college student life is Crazy! I tell you! Lol!**

**Oh! just warning... this chap is not editted... i dont have a beta... so... does anyone want to apply?*nervous* **

**though i had a friend that wanted to help me edit this fic... em just too lazy to handed her a copy lol! Well, you see fellas... em lazy... *sigh***

**but i tried my hardest to make the story bearable to read! so... read?**

**Oh i tried to reread and edit this on my own sooo... tell me if its better or not?...**

**So! on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the character or any kind of mai-hime/otome thingy! Though i own a dvd copy of the mai-hime movie lol! I bought it with my own allowance! yay!**

**Legend: for future reference**

" " Talking

_**talk **_Thought/Not true/ Opposite of the said word

**' ' **Highlights

**- - - - **Start/end of story

**=o= =o= **Inside the movie/start/end of drama

Continuation of drama/next scene

**references:**

**take – the word for the movie industry that describe how they make the scenes**

**Theme – the subject or plot of a scenery**

**taping – the act of recording the scenes.**

**In – let someone get **'**in**' **into the scene**

**shoot/shooting – recording the taped scenes**

**Commitment: Behind the scene**

**Rated T:**

**by:Winter009**

**Take 2: Meet the Trio; The beginning**

"Here, you can see... lots of rooms... each rooms have different **'Themes'** as we speak and appearance... and that room at the corner, where we **shoot** some of our films and advertisement and each rooms have labels on it... You can see it right?" The blunette actress said.

After "delivering" these three guest to her "house" last night.

Here she was touring them around the place at Garderobe buildings, and it's been awhile now.

_'Those TWO! I thought we will be the one who will tour these three? TOGETHER, but why me? Again! Ugh! If I them saw them! They should be prepare themselves later!_'

"Ah Kuga-san, I think you have tapings right now... right?" The woman named Yukino said, she remember

"Ah, yes! You're okay if I go there now?" '_Please say YES! this tour things tiring me!_' Natsuki begged silently

"Ara, of course and we would like to see how do you **'take'** your film and see you on act..." The brunette smiled

"A... okay?... you sure? I mean, I don't want you... you three to be in a situation where your uncomfortable of... I mean... you seeing lesbians act" the young blunette actress smirk

"It's okay... it's part of the tour right? The shooting area?" Shizuru again insisted. The Haruka-woman just huff.

"Okay..." Though shock with the reply Natsuki recovered fast "Follow me then..." They continue walking out in that place.

"Okay! Take five! Aaaaannddd... ACCC-TION!" Shout the director, signaling the staff to standby and be ready.

**==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==**

"Look... Juliet... She's our friend for heavens sake!... YOUR cousin... Trio's head... our leader! Whatever she did and said is just nonsense... untrue! She were emotional that time! Too much for her mind to process all the things that happened! And too hurt... you... we... should know that! I mean... think about your girlfriend hiding something very important at you? And then it was too late for that... look... I feel dissapointed too, You know that Noel pushes us away... but still!... S-she's just... confuse... okay? Too tired of all of this things..." A sniff, Chloe frown from the pain she felt

"I... I dont want us... to be destroyed... because of a little fight... w-we're like sisters, you know... I want us, to last forever... I... I want us... to go back... like the old times... I... I...God! I..."

and she started to cry harder followed with a sob.

"..."

"Go-gomene... Chloe..." Juliet look down with shame... holding back her tears

"I'm so childish to somewhat act like this...no?"*1*

And the red head woman started to sob. She walk towards the crying Chloe and put her right hand to the charcoaled-haired woman's left shoulder and pat it gently

"Sorry sis..." Juliet smiled warmly

Chloe laugh

"We look like pathetic idiots, crying here like a baby, you know! And damn! I'm not a crying person!" She continued to laugh while wiping her tears away under her spectacles.

Juliet grin

"So. Do. I."

"And CUT!" Shouted the director

**==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0**

"Good job everyone! And you TWO!" The director pointed at Chie and Nao

"..."

"Good take! Now ready for the next scene!" She clapped her hands and everyone doubles time their works.

The two mentioned woman sigh in relief, they thought they were screwed!

"So... what's there 'baking'?" Haruka asked

"It's taking Haruka-chan... not baking..." Yukino whispered and fix her eyeglasses.

Haruka didn't hear her co-managers words and still examining the area.

"It's **'Trio'**... we're having a doubled time, coz it's the final episodes where '**taping**'" Natsuki said, eyes focus at the people working hard on the field.

"How many scenes are left?" Ask the brunette, she's curious of the whole thing.

"I think... four to seven scenes... out that, I've got the most scenery to do" The young blunette actress sigh

"Ara... you're the lead character?" Shizuru asked again.

"No, we're three..." Garderobe's star smirk

"The **Trio**" Iterjected Chie who approach them after the director said cut and spotted them earlier

"Hello ladies..." the charcoaled-haired woman bowed and held her hand with a blue rose that appeared in nowhere

"You did meet Chie Harada... also known as Chloe Grey the **'Blue Prince' **of Trio..." The blunette introduce and they heard a snort behind Chie

"The Prince of Gossip you say!" Nao smirk

"And this is Nao Yuuki... known as Juliet Zhang the Spider..." Nao's cousin smirk, the redhead glared at her "I mean... '**The Player**'..."

Winblooms talents look at the two that are introduced to them and look at Natsuki after.

"And I Natsuki Kuga... as Noel Yamamoto at your service..." Garderobe's top one talent bow

"..."

"Is Noel here already?" Someone called

"Yes, Direc." a staff replied

"Okay, bring Noel '**In**'! Camera get ready! Is Hikari ready too?..."

"Hai." Said another staff who pass by

"Then, everyone stanby!"

Natsuki excuse herself at the group and make her way to get ready for her part of the scene.

"They're really busy..." Haruka comment, miraculously said it in a low tone

"Hmmm..." Shizuru hummed, watching all the things that are happening around them.

"She's Midori Suiguira Trio's Director" the blue prince suddenly said while fixing her spectacles "Actually, she's our History Teacher back then... when we were still in high school... Natsuki found out that Midori-sensie have a hidden talent when it comes with films and also History..." Chie continued while the others listen and nod, Nao grin as if she did remember something amusing

"The mutt make a good deal with Midori-sensie here..." She said looking at where the said woman is

"What deal?" the brunette asked curiously

"That she'll gave Midori-sensie a free access with Garderobe's Library!" She laugh, while remembering that particular day.

"Ara, you have a Library?... here?" Shizuru asked in amusement

"But, why the library?" Yukino asked joining the conversation

"Well, Garderobe's Library is not just your ordinary library... it was BIG! And full of History books... History Dictionaries... History stuff and more! Garderobe's Library is just History staff and all Midori-sensie was dying to read and examine lots of it! The only people who can use the library were those people who work here in Garderobe and no outsiders can use it! And also, our library offers History books and staff that you can only find here in Garderobe...not in any place in Japan... or even on other Countries!" Chie explained

"So... Sensie grab the offer and Tadan! Now she's a Director and have free access to Garderobe's Library!" Nao added

Shizuru and Yukino giggled on the story

'_A-ara_'

"ACTION!" they heard Midori shouted then, their attention focuses at the scene in front of them.

"I never get used to Mutts character when the film is running!" Nao suddenly whispered good enough for everyone to hear

"Hush!... quiet Nao..." Chie scold in a whispered toned back

A scoff

"But even you admitted it that... how many times we see's and be her scene partner, she really was different" Nao insisted in a hissed tone

"What do you mean?" Haruka ask

"I mean, it's like... she was no longer Natsuki... and she's now... Noel... her character... hell any of her character roles! As if this whole thing were real and not scripted... here... look" Nao pointed out while Chie gave them a copy of the script.

**==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0**

Noel standing at a door

"..."

A sigh

Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!

_'H-hai! I'm coming!' _A muffled voice could be heard inside the room.

Noel's body straigthen at the voice.

She also heard a low footstep and the door slowly opened

"Yes? May I?-" A girl with long black-haired halted what she was suppose to say

"..."

Silence filled the surrounding... Emerald fixed with surprised black orbs

"..."

"Hikari..." Noel was the one who break the silence first.

"W-what are you..." Hikari said and widen her eyes in realization hit her. She covered her mouth and about to close the door again

"No! Please Hikari... let's talk..." Noel's eyes pleading, blocking the half close door with half of her body

"T-there's nothing to talk... so please... leave..." Hikari tried to be cold but her voice was now pleading.

"No! Hikari... please... I knew it already... so stop running away!" Noel manage to reopen the half closed door and grab Hikari's left wrist and pull the smaller woman closer to a fierce hug

"Please... dont run away... *sniff* to me..." Noel whimpered "Gomen... Gomene Hikari... for not being there... when you needed me... Gomen... I dont hate you for being selfish... I... I dont care... what people say... as long that you're with me... as long that your... *sniff and whimpered at the same time* please... stay... dont leave me... again..." A sob

"N-no! No!... Please... let go Noel... you're making this all hard for the both of us!" Hikari started to cry, trying to break Noel's tight hug.

**==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0**

"Hmm... that Kuga is good" Haruka commented looking between the scene and the lines she was holding

"Yes... every word was clear and full of emotions..." the mousy haired woman seconded Haruka.

"Hmmm..." Shizuru hummed in agreement while reading the lines on the script and listening to the act

_'Hmm... she's good... the way she take the character... it's good... no, it's close to perfect!' _She then look to the two Actreses acting

_'And her partner is also as good as her...' _

She then saw Hikari slapped Noel hard! Her eyes widened _'The force that woman gave is far too be just an act... it's '_really_' a slap! Ara! And Natsuki's lips are bleeding!'_ Her heart beats faster, she look at Hikari and the brunette was shock because the Actress is as stunned as herself!

Hikaru's eyes wide looking at her shaking hand, her lips trembling

"G-gome... Gomene..." She heard Hikari's voiced out those words

'_Ara! It's not what's in the script! Suiguira-san will cut this now!_' She look at Midori but the said Director just watch intently, face contorted to a frown and Shizuru heard her say 'ready the kit'

'_Ara? She would continue? But Natsuki's-_' She look at Natsuki and saw the blunette smiled **A/N:** *The one Natsuki gave at Shizuru at Mai-Hime Episode 26 when Shizuru ask Natsuki for forgiveness*

"It's okay... You act... what you feel... so, you dont need to be sorry... it's also my fault... for making you like this... gomen... Hikari... gomene..." Noel take Hikari for another embrace... this time Hikari was too shock to comprehend what was happening

"..."

'_She... continue... what's on the script..._' Shizuru said in her mind. She look at the others who watch the scene...

It seems her managers was shock as her... Chie and Nao was just grinning and looking at each other, as if saying 'See! She done it again!' and then Shizuru finally understand...

'_Ara, I see! Natsuki intended or provoke Hikari to slap her hard and say sorry then just slap her and got mad and angrier for what Noel did... it's a nice option though... then she would hug Hikari to continue saying her script and then Hikari will "realize" what she'd done and be sorry... Noel will say her love towards Hikari and..._'

Shizuru look at the scene now... returning in reality

"Anata... aisteru Hikari... I'll always be..." Noel whispered while tears rollling down her eyes... she buried her face at her love's neck

"N-noel..." Hikari whispered and started to cry again "G-gomene..." She close her eyes and returns Noels embrace.

'_Ara! That Hikari too continue the script! She picked it up faster than I thought!_'

Shizuru see Noel shook her head No.

"Dont be... your not at fault..." She heard Noel said, then broke the hug.

The blunette look at Hikari's eyes intently while taking Hikari's tears with her thumbs.

"I love you Hikari..." the blunette saids once again

And slowly Noel leaned forward... to capture Hikari's lips with hers

'_Ara..._' Shizuru was speechless... and suddenly her throat began to dry

"..."

The kiss last long until she heard Midori shouted 'CUT' and the scene was over.

The brunette see Natsuki slowly let go 'Hikari'... and she heard a 'Good job Shiori... that was a nice act, back there...'

She saw that the woman named Shiori shook her head and said

"It's you, that I should utter some praising words Nat-kun without your acting skill... it would cost us a lot of takes..."

Natsuki chuckle and started to rise.

Well, she and Shiori ended up kneeling in that scene.

Natsuki help the black-haired woman to stand.

"My... I forgot... your lower lip... is bleeding... dai jobou?" the black-haired actress held Natsuki's face carefully and she take a look at the bruise "Gomen ne... Natsu-kun?" Shiori is now concern and felt guilt of what she did

"No!... it's okay alright? I can manage... it's just a little scratch..." Natsuki step back and grin sheepishly, but broke it with a cringed when she felt its widen the cut on her lip...

"Really, Shiori it's alright and besides I dont want Satou-san got the wrong impression... you know" She added and Shiori just smile lovingly at the mention of her lover slash girlfriend

"And speaking of the devil... she's at the Entrance..." the blunette pointed out after.

Shiori's face light up and excuses herself to approach her girlfriend. Shizuru just blink and register what just happen.

After Shiori left, the young actress return to her friends

"Yo!" She wave a hand to them

"Nat-kun what happen with your loving face!" her cousin Nao said while approaching the blunette playfully

"Cut it out spider! You're not funny at all" Natsuki said dismissingly, the redhead just laugh

"Damn... she slap that hard does she?" Chie said grinning and fixing her spectacles examinning the bruise part of Natsuki's face

"Yeah..." She answer while grabbing the bottled water she spotted and take a big gulp

"KUGA!" Someone scream

Splasssssh!

Splatters...

Natsuki throw the water on her mouth infront of her.

Too bad for her cousin who couldn't evade the sudden splatter of water in front of her.

"Bwahahahahahahaha!" Chie laugh hard for what she just witness, while the others just got amused.

Nao use her version of death glare at her cousin

"K-U-G-A!" that voice again shouted, approached their area

"Geez... you can just say my name normally Midori-sensie!" Natsuki said facing the director

"..."

Midori just stare at her sternly as if saying '**well?**'

"..." Natsuki sigh

"I know... I know... my fault"

The blunette said raising her both hand in the air, gaving-up

"..."

"Aw, c'mon Midori! It comes out well? Isn't it? And its more good than the script itself! Look if your still upset for what I did and I didn't ask a permission to do those act... well sorry okay?"

"..."

"Okay, if your too upset, we'll retake the scene and-" Natsuki words was cut-off by an acussing finger pointed in front at her

"You've done it again Natsuki! And you've promise not to take a risk when it comes to this! And now what? You're bruised! You're not taking good care of yourself no?" the older redhead blurted out "And how can we retake that? If your face is like that?" she pointed at Natsuki's broken lips, Midori sat down facing the young actress and placing the kit she'd been carrying and open it and she get a cotton and an alchohol "Now, come near me, it will hurt a little!" She said signalling the blunette to come near her away from the others.

Natsuki complied and regreted the action

"I-Itte! Itte! Itte! Oi! Midori-sensie! It hurts!" Natsuki back away

Everyone laugh

"Ara..." Shizuru can't hold her laughter any longer "Are they like that everytime they meet?"

she ask Chie

"ummm..." Chie nod "They are... Midori-sensie do care a lot when it comes to Natsuki... Sensie's protectiveness and caring side kick-ins when the princess is involve" the short-haired added, the brunette just nod in understanding

"She's the Princess after all..." Nao joined the conversation and smirk

"Pardon?" Windbloom's superstar asked, Yukino and Haruka's attention was now on their talents and the redhead's conversation.

"Natsuki Kuga... Garderobe's Princess... our pride and very own superstar... you can call her that way... Everyone here in Garderobe look Natsuki up even us... Chie and I... Natsuki is the living dream and success of Garderobe... even then... that she's that high.. she never take that as an advantages and still on the ground with us... So... if the upcoming project with you and her will cause something bad..." Nao look at Shizuru seriously

"..." She then shrug

"I've warned you before..."

"Aw! Nao-chan not again!... we've discuss that for the nth time yesterday!" Che whined

"ppffh... but I can tell... the project wil be a success..." Nao said afterwards

"She's Natsuki afterall... the mutt!" Nao smirk, but then the redhead was rewarded a smack at the back of her head... from Natsuki

Unluckily, Natsuki heard the last part of the conversation, hearing her name and 'the mutt' statement thing

"Stupid Spider! Talking bad things when I wasn't looking, are you?" The blunette actress gave Nao her famous Death Glare, the redhead actress just snort afterall she's immune with Natsuki's 'so called' death glare

"Yah, yah, yah... So what, if I was? Stupid dog" Nao smirk with the '_piss_' Natsuki, with a puff the blunette was about to charge at her cousin when Midori drag her away in the ear.

"Ouch! Itte! Midori-sensie!"

Everyone laugh

'_Hmmm... yes... the up coming project will be an exciting and interesting as my co-worker does... ne? Na-tsu-ki?..._' Shizuru smiled

**==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0**

Titititit! Titititit! Titititit! Titititit!

Sound of an alarm clock

A pair of eye suddenly opened and a low gasp

"..."

Those wide eyes was welcomed in a dark room

Whoosh! The figure move at the bed suddenly rising-up of it's slumber ***2***

"hah... hah... hah... hah... a... a dream... again..." A husky and dried voice, even though it's a low and in a gruff voice, the one who hear that voice could distinguish that it was belong to a woman...

That said woman place a hand on her aching head... she sigh and start getting out of the bed. Once out of the said bed, she then proceed walking towards a... kitchen... open the frigde she found and get a very cold water and drink it in one gulp...

After she finish drinking half of the content of the bottle, she return to the room and lay at her bed... looking at the ceiling

"..."

A short while, she sigh and started to close her eyes and drifted to her slumber once again...

In her sleep, it was just a pit of darkness... then lights flashing everywhere, a lights draws in zigzag and to the end of it becomes a spiral-like of lights with lighting or electric-like or something.***3* **

And at the end of that spiral-like points is a blinding light and then you can hear screams, clashing, colliding, grunting, groaning and ect! Something like fighting... lots of people fighting, you can also hear clashing of metals like swords clashing with swords! Thunderous footsteps marching! Yes, it's a field of war... a battlefield! Warriors are everywhere, fighting for something important.

Bows and arrows are everywhere, warriors in chariot, horses and more... warriors fighting with what human called Orphans, creatures in the shadow... their forms are likes with the dead... dead people... beast... and more... flying dark creatures... crawling and swarming on the ground and sky, and they also smell awful. The dead-like people looks rotten in ages...

When one of those creature attack you, your chance of winning is futile, and some of these creatures can be contaminated so the warriors who fight these Orphans have special skills like, magi, holy-magic, light magic, life force and more that comes from in good flow of Shinhou ***4***

They are fighting to safeguard the balance of the world and also for the entire mankind.

And one particular warrior just beginning to stand-up again on a fall after being thrown by a giant golemn-like Orphan.

Pant. Pant. Pant. Pant.

Eyes were close, she slowly rise-up, not minding the pain she was bearing.

'_Take a deep breath... calm down..._' The navy-haired warrior sigh and slow her breathing... she slowly open her eyes, revealing piercing emerald

"Arrrggghh!" The Orphan who throw her growled "Arrgghh!" And the monster attack the warrior once again. The blue-haired warrior make her fighting stance once more and prepared for the Orphans attack. This time she run towards the incoming monster and they clash!

Gritted teeth the warrior put much force at her hands and arms to throw the Orphan with her twin swords this time, she countered an attack at the surprised Orphan

"Ahhhh!" The warrior charge and jump and just to land at the monsters back and strike the creature there. The monsters head flew away on it's body, and it's body slowly become a rock and powderized.

"..."

The navy-haired moman kneeled and pant heavily... she look at her surrounding and gritted her teeth once more for what she saw... her fellow warriors were still engaging a fight with the Orphans.

'_This whole thing wont stop!_' She thought, she close her eyes and recall something and sigh. She started to rise-up, stand straight and charge to attack the first Orphan she saw.

'_Remember, you must seek the last Hime and the Lunar Priestess... that the Orphans and the Dark Lord were searching... Protect them will all cost!_' A man in a white toga and a blue sash said

'_They will be our last hope to make things right and there balance once again_'

The blue-haired warrior dodge an attack from behind and back somersault and gave the bewildered monster a taste of her twin sword

'_The Last Hime of Earl will take the responsibility for the re-balancing of the world by presenting a sanctified prayer at the twelve Sacred Temple In Earl... while the the Lunar Priestess will bestowing a hallowed dance on each Temples to yield the Hime's prayer, because the Lunar Priestess is the only one that can perform such significant role... for she has the bloodline of those past Lunar Goddesses..._'

"..."

'_Find them... and protect them... your our only hope... Yuki..._'

"Ahhh!" the warrior named Yuki just beheaded an Orphan.

'_I must find them... as soon as possible!_'

"Ahhhhrrggg!" and she charge towards the enemies

'_I will not, let the Gods and Goddesses to be disappointed on what they entrusted me! I'll find and protect them with all my life!_'

Yuki make a stance where her both hands were infront of her, pointed at the creatures. She then make a swift and fast 360 degree turn and she buried both sword into the ground that causes an impact of the earth...

Suddenly the ground tremble and multiple spike-like Ice appeared and hit the Orphans in an instance or it make them freeze on the spot and rapidly become crystalize.

"..."

'pant' 'pant' 'pant' 'pant'

The warrior slowly stand-up...

"Hime-sama, we are nearing at God of Fate's Temple that you are performing your next ceremony..." A man in a cloak said, he remove his cloak's hood when he face his Master and bow in respect. "But first, we will have a detour to a town..."

"Ara, Ookini for informing me... Kyo-han..." A brunette woman said while still looking outside at the wagons window, she sigh and look at the man at the entrance of the said vehicle still kneeling and bowing, her burgundy eyes landed at Kyo.

"Tell the others to stop at the town so that we can have a proper rest"

"Hai... Yuuna Hime-sama..." Kyo bowed and disappear on Yuuna's sight

Three mountains away from the said wagon...

Inside a forest, there... a warrior who is catching her breath leaned in a tree

"I can feel the presence of one of them..." the warrior leaned her half body at the big tree more... apparently the warrior was Yuki.

She pant and take a deep breath. '_Need to find her soon..._' she closed her eyes and slowly kneeled down in exhaustion

"..."

**==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0**

"And... Cut... Okay..." Said Midori while her eyes are still focused in the screen

"..."

The other just stood there, waiting for their Director to say something

"Hmmm, I must say... the first four scenes was Great! Good job everyone!" Everyone sigh in relief and started to clap for their work that resulted good.

And one by one the stuff excuses themselves to go home and Midori called it a day for them,

"Take a rest everyone... you all needed them for the next scenes to come..." The redhead Director said.

Three months had pass when they started the film...

Still looking at the monitor, Natsuki once again watch the scenes they worked hard in months intently.

She sigh

"I must say you're one of the amazing actress I ever worked with... and I'm still amaze that you are the one who perform those fighting stunts Kuga-san..." The brunette approach her from the side.

They were at the shooting area two miles away from Garderobe and near the Fuuka Mountain. And they just finish the said third and fourth scene. The blunette look-up and her emerald orbs landed at the brunettes ruby ones.

"You're amazing yourself too Fujino-san... and yes I do most of my stunts. I've become a stuntman first before I became an Actress on my own movies, and please! Drop the formalities. I dont want to be formal around my partner on this project..." Natsuki said, she then averted her eyes away at Japan's Superstar, but not taking extra note that Shizuru still wore her priestess-like costume and the blunette also take note that Shizuru is too damn gorgeous and hot with the said dress

'_Talking with kimono and priestess attire fetish_'

"Natsuki is fine..." the blunette said with a blush.

And why is she blushing? Is she embarrass or something? Maybe because she still thought of that fetish thing... yup that's it... stupid her... there's couldn't be something else right? And why is she defensive of herself now?... she sigh secretly... ***5***

'_I shouldn't think about this right now... if I dont want her to think of me weird or crazy..._'

"Ara, then Shizuru is fine for me too... Nat-su-ki?" Shizuru tested the younger woman's name on her tongue and she liked it! She wonder why... she also didn't notice the way Natsuki react when she said the blunettes name...

Natsuki blush!

'_Damn woman! how can she say my name with that accented voice?_' lucky for her the brunette still didn't notice her blush that conquering her face...

she cough, trying so hard to supress her blush and she manage it... a little just enough for Shizuru not noticing it.

"O-okay... Shi-shizuru... san?" She said

"..."

"S-so..." Natsuki started "You're ready for the next scene and difficult part of the movie?"

Shizuru snap out of her trance when Natsuki say her name for the first time... why is she daze when the blunette say her name? As if it's the first time she hear her own name or something... _Ara! _That's weird!***6***

"Hmmnn..." Shizuru just hummed of the lack of words...

she cough

"Of course... and hope it will turn out well... ne?"

"Of course... it will..." the response

They fell on an akward silence... Natsuki thought

"This will be one of the biggest and tiresome movie we are making... specially in your case... I cant hardly believe and take that your flying here to Tokyo for your other shows and there... coming back here in Garderobe for this film..." Nastuki massage the back of her neck.

The popular Actress of Windbloom smile

"Ara... Ookini Natsuki... but how about you?" Not hidden to Shizuru... the brunette know that the young Garderobe actress has atleat one taping each in three different television show and one movie in a week... plus the pictorial that Natsuki and her friends take(the Trio), four times a week of media conferences, guesting in a talk shows, interviews, name it... Garderobe's Superastar has a hectic schedule, and too much to handle, she mused...

'_I'm impress that she can still stand up and do her takes very well..._'

Garderobe star just shrug

"My, look at the time! Your Aunt Kruger will get 'disappointed' if you dont go home tonight..." Shizuru said changing the topic

"Nah... she's just like that, dont worry about her and beside... I can take care of myself" Natsuki pump her chest with pride then stood up straight. She dusted an imaginary dirt on her black warrior-like costume

"So you're staying here in a few days?" _again _Natsuki thought

Well Shizuru stay in Fuuka from monday afternoon to thursday afternoon for the taping

and return to Windbloom in the weekends for her errands there.

Today is tuesday so it's a given that she will stay

"Hai... but I'll go back at Windbloom this saturday night so I'll be staying an extra day here... i bought a friday noon ticket..." the Kyoto woman said

"Sure your sched. are tough as always... so... ja! See you around... or maybe in the mansion... if I want to come there... for tonight..." Natsuki wave a goodbye and started to walk away.

"See you around too Natsuki..." Shizuru bowed and startd to walked in the opposite direction the blunette just take

A hum

"Oh! By the way Fuji- I mean Shizuru!" Natsuki said louder, their distance now were five meters away from another

"Tomorrow night. Hime Studio at eight. Be there with your manager, Aunt Sue wants you there... it's a Gay fashion show for Hime Studio's new line of clothes this season... yah... see you there... if you want to see and meet more gay people and personalities in showbiz world..." Natsuki wink

"And wear a dress..." a shrug

"or something... it's a fashion show anyway... oh! ya... Aunt Sue say... you can also wear a mask or something... she rearrange the motif of the 'Party' if she calls it for your safety... and the other personalities..."

She shrug again

"So... bye..." and Natsuki continue walking for sure, leaving a bewildered brunette

"..."

"Ara..."

***1* no – same as ne... the **'**no**' **term mostly use by boys in japan...**

***2* - imagine that the only thing that a viewer could see on that scene was the shadow figure of the woman(Natsuki)**

***3* - I'm stupid with descriptions so... think about some anime you know when they think and a flashback appears or something hehehe gomene...**

***4* - Shinhou here is a spiritual force.**

***5* - Natsuki find Shizuru attractive though she deny hard because of there status... and c**'**mon! Natsuki is stubborn that**'**s a given plus dense... she will realize it not sooner... lol! And also Natsuki just being pervert here! Lol!**

***6* - Shizuru her was just complementing Natsuki but because of their different stat. She was concious to everything she shows... because she**'**s surrounded by lots of gays in this fic! Lol plus she feels something... you**'**ll figure those out in the near chapter soooo stay tune fellas!**

**A/N: lols! Thats chapter 2 of Commitment:Behind the scene! So what do you think? Like it?not? please R&R!**

**This chapter is longer than i expected it to be... lol! But alas! Update! *throwing confetti***

**...**

**Oh! by the way guys... i tried making some polls about my updating habit... wanna try and answer it? I mean cooperate? Hehehe**

**lol hpe its my profile now... its my first time making a poll here soo... hope it pop-up!**

**then please visit my profile after reading! thanks!**

**Winter009**

**out**


	3. announcement

**A/N:**

**hi evryone... i know... another note for me...**

**apparently em really busy right now... and just last week monday? or sunday i think...**

**my mini laptop/notebook just reformatted... why? its because it crash and no other thing to recover it but to format it by its default setting from the beginning... ANDDD... because of that... my works... listed:**

**= school project  
**

******= fanfiction works  
**

******= backup files**

******has been deleted... so..  
**

**tsk... to those who read my work FN.N (who ever you are)  
im sorry to say that i cant Update my stories as i promise you and planned...  
em really sorry... need to focus in my studies... or else... bye bye to me...  
though... i'll try to update as soon as i have finish this semester... hehehe or have really BIG vacant time...**

**and... em having a problem posting new updates in fanfiction... i cant find the mystory bla bla to update any of my story! tsk! me bad again!**

**and i just recently found out that it was called Manage story! tsk! so i can add new chapter or whatever! LOL  
**

**em rewriting FABH and CBTS those latest chapter i've lost...**

**after the recheck i will be having on thursday this week...and depending on how will be my "defense" result will be...**

**for now...**

**Ja ne  
**

winter009...

out..

:'(


End file.
